mojmalykucykfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Księżniczka Tiffany
Księżniczka Tiffany '- pegaz występujący w serialu Mój Mały Kucyk. Jest jedną z sześciu księżniczek. Jest postacią epizodyczną. Wystąpiła jedynie w odcinku The quest of princess ponies. Jest najpopularniejszą księżniczką. Wygląd Biały pegaz z białą grzywką i kokardą na ogonie tego samego koloru. Ma niebieską różdżkę i nosi fioletową z szarymi sercami, księżycami i żółtą serpentyną. Jej znaczkiem jest biała falbanka z małymi kropkami i z niebieskim klejnotem w kształcie łzy. Ogon taki sam jak grzywa. Oczy są niebieskie. Grzywa i ogon są kręcone. Przedstawienie w serii Księżniczka Tiffany pojawia się na początku odcinka. Przelatuje nad pozostałymi kucykami księżniczkami, a po chwili zauważa, że jej połysk na kopytku zmatowiał. Wstrzyna z tego powodu kłótnie, a pozostałe kucyki księżniczki dołączają do niej, przekomarzając się nawzajem, która z nich powinna zostać królową, podając przy tym kolejne wymagania i argumenty. Kiedy do Royal Paradise, dociera Spike wraz z włochatkami, kucyki wykorzystują tę okazję i każą mu i włochatkom rozstrzygnąć spór. Gdy smok nadal ma wachania, księżniczki śpiewają piosenkę "by right i should be queen". Kucyki, smok i włochatki nie wiedzą, że, są obserwowani przez Lava - władcy demonów lawy. On wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi i zabiera wszystkie różdżki kucyków. Demony znikają w chmurze pary. Lavan próbuje użyć różdżek, ale wywołuje to zamęt, a magia w całej Kyucykolandii zaczyna wariować. Wiązka tęczy kolorów magii zostaje uwolniona i rozpoczyna obracać wszystko w krystał. Lavan planuje teraz uchwycić kucyki księżniczki, aby móc się w ten sposób dowiedzieć, jak korzystać z różdżek. Lavan rozpoczyna atak, więzi księżniczki, a Spike wysyła w ostaniej chwili tylko jedenego włochatka, który mógł uciec księżniczce Tiffany i polecieć do Paradise Estate i sprowadzić pomoc. Księżniczka Tiffany leci do Dream Valley, wraz z włochatkiem, kiedy nagle on spada krystalizuje się wraz z ziemią. Tymczasem Paradise zauważa księżniczkę Tiffany. Księżniczka Tiffany wyjaśnia jej, co się dzieje, a Paradise zabiera ją do Megan. Megan zgadza się pomóc jej i pozostałym księżniczkom. Tiffany opowiada dziewczynce i kucykom co się właściwie stało. Wspólnie obmyślają plan, po czym Megan i Tiffany wracają do Royal Paradise, gdzie mają przywrócić magię za pomocą Świetlistej Tęczy. Megan, lecąca na księżniczce Tiffany, gubi Świetlistą Tęczę. Megan decyduje się odwiedzić Moochick'a. Gdy docierają na miejsce, okazuje się, że jego magia również została zaburzona. Megan wyjaśnia mu co się stało. W domu Moochick'a jedna z roślin ożywa i zaczyna pożerać książki. Moochick znajduje Książkę Zaginionych odpowiedzi i mówi dziewczynce i księżniczce, że potrzebują magicznych różdżek, aby pokomać pokonać Lavana, oraz, że muszą współpracować, odnaleźć Serce Kucykolandii. Megan i księżniczka Tiffany odlatują z powrotem do Royal Paradise/ Megan i księżniczka Tiffany wreszcie docierają do Royal Paradise odnajdują i odnajdują księżniczki. Kucyki uciekają w poszukiwaniu Serca Kucykolandii. Idąc korytarzami śpiewają piosenkę "A Long Hard Road". Gdy znajdują Serce, Lavan nie pozwala im na to i ponawia swoje ataki. Dzięki pomocy włochatków i lodowego orga, kucyki wkładają swoje różdżki do korn, a magia powraca do nich. Łącząc razem swoje różdżki kucyki pokonują Lavana i przywracają Kuyckolandi magiczną równowagę. Włochatki otrzymują od księżnczek tytuł strażników i są od tej pory strażnikami koron. Kucyki powracają do Royal Paradise. Tam decydują, że każda z nich będzie królową na zmianę. Po chwili wraca zaguniony włochatek wraz z medalionem. Księżniczka Tiffany koronuje go. Wszyscy się śmieją. Osobowość Podobnie jak wszystkie kucyki księżniczki Tiffany jest bardzo samolubna, kłótliwa, uparta i zadziorna. Jest nieustępliwa i za wszelką cenę chce zostać królową, nawet jeśli inne kucyki nie zgadzają się z nią. Twiedzi, że powinna nią zostać, gdyż jako jedyna potrafi latać. Często dzięki swojemu apodaktycznemu i władczemu charakterowi dominuje innymi kucykami, mimo iż nie jest oficjalnym liderem. Jej zachowanie jest bardzo niedojrzałe i dziecinne. Mimo to jest ona bardzo mądra, ma silne poczucie obowiązku. Jest bardzo przywiązana do swojej magicznej różdżki i gdy Lavan ją kradnie, jest zdetermionowana, aby ją odzyskać z powrotem. Jest dość nerwowa i ufna. Widać to, kiedy rozmawia z Paradise. Aby odnaleźć swoją różdżkę z biegiem czasu zaczyna dojrzewać, pokornieć, staje się bardziej posłuszna i zaczyna rozumieć swój błąd. Wie, że straciła różdzkę, gdyż była próżna i zapatrzona w siebie. Tak samo jak inne księżniczki kucyki ma zdolność do narzekania, gdy coś jej się nie podobna. Otwarcie o tym mówi i nie boi się, że może to kogoś zranić. Przez to irytuje innych i często doprowadza do kłótni. Pod koniec historii godzi się z innymi księżnikami, zaczyna doceniać przyjaźń, staje się bardziej ugodowa i spokojna. Umiejętności *Tiffany potrafi za pomocą swojej magicznej różdżki odpędzać chmury i stwarzać tęczę na niebie. Jej różdżka jest błękitna, pokryta wzorem małych gwiazdek i planet, z końcówką w kształcie gwiazdki, każda z ramion jest pokryta zaokrągleniem w kształcie kulki Wariacje *Księżniczka Tiffany na okładce zabawki PrincessTiffanypony.jpg|Księżniczka Tiffany na okładce zabawki Tiffany my little pony princess ponies commercial.mp4 snapshot 00.02 -2015.07.10 13.02.28- - Kopia (4).jpg|Księżniczka Tiffany w reklamie zabawek *Księżniczka Tiffany w reklamie zabawek Zabawka Informacje o zabawce thumb|376px *'Kolor ciała: biały *'Kolor włosów:' biały ze srebrnym świecidełkiem *'Kolor oczu:' Niebieski *'Symbol:' srebrny medalion w kształcie łezki z zielonym klejnotem Opis zabawki "Noc z Pony Ball przyjechał! Księżniczka Tiffany wygładza suknię, jak ona przygotowana, aby jej królewskie wejście. Ale kiedy dotarł do schodów, pięcie złapał rąbek sukni i potknęła się na schodach! Wszyscy rzucili się do pomocy, ale Tiffany może tylko płakać. Nagle Księżniczka Gwiazda miał pomysł! Machnęła różdżką i łezki Tiffany przekształcony diamentów musujące, które objęte suknię. Księżniczka Sparkle machnęła różdżką, i piękny bukiet kwiatów w ręku pojawił Tiffany'ego.Tiffany uśmiechnęła się, gotowy, aby ponownie spróbować jej wejście. Wszyscy zgodzili się, że był to wspaniały wieczór, po wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla Tiffany." Opis pochodzi z tej strony: http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Princess_Tiffany Ciekawostki *Jej zabawka w Wielkiej Brytani nosi nazwę Pearl - Perła. *Obok księżniczki Sereny jest jedynym z księżniczek kucyków na której jeździł człowiek (Megan) *Jest najpopularniejszą z całej szóstki księżniczek kucyków. *Pomimo iż nie jest oficjalnym liderem, dzięki jej charakterowi, często dowodzi innymi kucykami *Księżniczka Tiffany jest jedynym pegazem z całej szóstki księżniczek. *Razem z Baby Tiddleywinks jest jedynym kucykiem, który ma włosy i sierść w tym samym kolorze. Cytaty *''"Ja potrafię latać, a wy nie! Więc ja powinnam dowodzić!"'' Galeria Princess tiffany with blue magic wand.jpg Princess Tiffany.png Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki koloru białego Kategoria:Kucyki księżniczki Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Kucyki z białymi kokardkami